Albert Wesker (α)
Albert Wesker is the primary antagonist of the [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil|'Resident Evil']] franchise, and served as a main antagonist of the Arch Demon Arc. He made his series debut in The Ties That Bind, though his first chronological appearance was in Genesis. Canon Wesker hails from the Resident Evil series, acting as a major antagonist. He made his first appearance in the [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil_(1996_video_game)|'first game']]. He is the former field captain of S.T.A.R.S., before revealing himself to be a double agent for the evil Umbrella Corporation, and later, a researcher at the TRICELL organization. Pre-Convergence Before the event known as Point Zero, Wesker's world was invaded by Diablo, who brought the Crossed with him to lay waste in search of the Tesseract. By the time Diablo learned he was in the wrong universe, he did not have enough power to cross dimensions once again, presenting Wesker with the opportunity to strike a deal with Diablo. Using what little power he had, Diablo moved Wesker to another dimension, where he secured a place inside the Umbrella Corporation of that world and worked with them to secure the Tesseract from a third dimension. This caused a rift between Umbrella's world and the world where the Tesseract was stored, starting a war between Umbrella and a group from the other world, S.H.I.E.L.D. Upon stealing the Tesseract, Umbrella performed experiments on the device to secure a win against S.H.I.E.L.D. but Wesker and Diablo's plan went further than that. Under Diablo's instruction, Wesker convinced Umbrella to grab beings from across dimensions using the Tesseract to use in their war. Unbeknownst to Umbrella, these beings would become a power source for Diablo, allowing him to secure the Tesseract for himself. Plot Involvement Genesis Having secured Umbrella the powerful Tesseract, Wesker gained a lot of influence within the corporation, putting him at odds with the Albert Wesker who had already been present within the organization. The two largely avoided each other, allowing the foreign Wesker to enact his secret plans. After convincing Umbrella to gather beings from other universes and force them into fighting S.H.I.E.L.D., Wesker patiently waited for his plans to unfold. He stayed two steps ahead of the other Wesker and avoided his attempts at finding out what he was up to, while also keeping up with what Umbrella's new slaves were up to. After S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited them to turn on Umbrella, Wesker sent the monster known as Nemesis after them in order to force them along the path he desired. Diablo controlled some of the group to kill each other during their mission, forcing them to mistrust each other. The negative emotions that came out of this process was the basis for an ancient ritual called a Murder Game, in which Diablo could make use of the power generated, known as malevolence, to fuel himself. For Diablo and his plan to succeed, a number of the survivors needed to be kept alive, so Wesker ordered Mom Lalonde to create replica bodies for those who died and put their old memories into them. Wesker also confronted Ada Wong after she was given a new body, interrogating her to figure out if she was from his home dimension. When he figured she was not, Wesker sent her along to join the others while giving her a device capable of deactivating the devices in their heads that was forcing them to comply with Umbrella's wishes. This was a part of Wesker's betrayal, for after Diablo had gained enough power through forcing the survivors to kill and suspect each other, he had enough power to take them over completely. Diablo would have crossed dimensions to claim the Tesseract for his own, if not for Wesker messing with the devices in the survivor's heads and sending them into comas. The process broke Diablo mentally and he was trapped outside of the dimension, allowing Wesker to control the Tesseract and Umbrella for himself. He decided to amuse himself by kidnapping Claire Redfield, planning to erase her memories and force her to work for him. Following this, Umbrella decided to abandon their facility and go to where S.H.I.E.L.D. could not find them. Wesker loaded up the survivor's bodies into a cargo plane, ready to take off and make the escape into another world using the Tesseract. Appearing behind the plane was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, which attempted to take down Wesker's ship, but could not before they escaped into a new dimension. With the Crossed under his control from Diablo and the Tesseract in hand, Wesker decided to enact a new Murder Game in the same way Diablo did, hoping to use the energy gathered for himself. He sent the other Wesker to a remote facility and planned a viral outbreak in Las Vegas, Nevada. The Ties That Bind He was a major force in the Murder Game, acting as the mastermind who orchestrated the events and the outbreak of the Crossed. In the climax of the event, he had a duel with and was subsequently defeated by Solaire of Astora, and thus, his reign of terror was put to an end. However, he was not gone for good. Wesker retreated from the battlefield, abandoning Umbrella. Through orchestrating a Murder Game, he learned he could not make use of the power generated in the same manner Diablo did. Wesker was eventually met by Diablo again, who this time was known as a being known as the Arch Demon. Wesker's betrayal had fractured Diablo's mind and so he forgot much about himself, but recalled his partnership with Wesker and his desire to exert his control across all of reality. Wesker took this opportunity to start a new partnership with the Arch Demon, knowing now that the malevolence generated could be properly gathered. The pair started to enact Murder Games across the multiverse, gathering their strength. Fusion He first appeared in the Murder Game before a few participants making their way around the Fuse Research Facility, specifically Ellie, Arya, Luke fon Fabre, Jade Curtiss, and Fox McCloud, inconveniencing them and making an attempt on their lives, bringing out some Crossed subjects on them, before suddenly vanishing before long, just as abruptly as he had appeared. He appeared again near the end during the battle royale between the Survivors and the Cultists, engaging in a fight with Chris Redfield, who had appeared on behalf of the Coalition to interfere with the Murder Game and Wesker's plans, only to be stopped briefly by Cole MacGrath, who had appeared to aid Chris. Before making a tactical retreat, Wesker left behind a sample of the Crossed-T-Virus, leaving his mark. The Ultimate Game Wesker was planning to further his own schemes of spreading his virus across the multiverse, continuing to work behind the scenes along with the Arch Demon and the rest of his minions. Though he first appeared when the Survivors would look through the Orb of Agamotto late into the event, as observed discussing his plans with the Arch Demon, he didn't prominently appear until the climactic battle against the Arch Demon and his forces, fighting alongside the first Claire Redfield, John White, and their minions against the forces of the Coalition. He met his end along with the rest of the villains, his reign of terror coming to an end with that, and those he had ended then able to rest in peace. Character Relationships * Arch Demon Akibahara - The antagonist of the early Convergence Series who technically debuted in Monokuma Rising. Wesker is perhaps the Arch Demon's earliest associate, the two of them working alongside each other to further their own goals. Despite Wesker's betrayal of the Arch Demon when he was still known as Diablo, this fact remained unknown to the Arch Demon during their entire partnership. Though the Arch Demon saw personally Wesker as his subordinate, Wesker saw him as the ultimate greater of the two. * Nick Fury - A major character from [[wikipedia:Marvel_Comics|'Marvel Comics']] who made an appearance in The Ties That Bind. Fury was essentially the arch-foe of Wesker, as he did everything in his power to defeat Wesker and the Crossed, even if they never directly came into contact with each other. * Claire Redfield - A protagonist of the Resident Evil series who first appeared in [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil_2|'Resident Evil 2']]. Though they were initially enemies, Claire was kidnapped and brainwashed by Wesker to become a Traitor for him against the participants of The Ties That Bind. * Jill Valentine - A major character in Resident Evil who also appeared in The Ties That Bind. Wesker was a former captain of hers when he pretended to serve at S.T.A.R.S., before he was discovered to be a double agent. * Chris Redfield - A major protagonist in Resident Evil who made his debut in Fusion. Like Jill, Chris served under Wesker during their S.T.A.R.S. days. He, Jill, and Wesker all made their first appearance in [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil_(1996_video_game)|'the first Resident Evil game']]. Wesker is Chris's nemesis, and the two of them briefly fought in Fusion's climax. Trivia * He is the very first major antagonist, as well as the first recurring villain. Category:Genesis Category:The Ties That Bind Category:Fusion Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Masterminds